I killed for you
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: Set after season 2's finale. After killing Hoyt Jane finally feels free for the time in a long time and finally had the courage to face her feelings for Maura and talk to her about how she feels about her.ONE SHOT REVIEW IF YOU WANT A COMPLETE STORY!


**I killed for you:**

Today was Jane's birthday and she hated that particular day because she always ended up being disappointed because as unlucky as she was it never went as planned. This year was no different, after being called to the local prison to investigate an inmate's violent murder Jane found herself facing her nemesis : Charles Hoyt, the serial killer who had kidnapped her twice and who had left those scars on her hands. This time Hoyt was dying and was determined to finish what he had started years ago and kill her. Hoyt needed Jane to visit him in prison and then catch her attention so he set up this trap who almost got her and Maura killed. When the two women were tied up and Hoyt was threatening them Jane thought she was going to watch her best friend die and then die. She was lying there unable to move. Even when Hoyt cut her throat she stayed still. Hoyt was weak from his cancer and Jane could have had overpower him easily but she found herself frozen by fear. At least until Hoyt decided to go after what mattered most in Jane's life : Maura. Hoyt had just made the worse mistake of his life : going after Maura. Every one who knew Jane knew that she would never hesitate to give her life or to kill to protect her. When she saw him cutting her throat she found herself so enrage that her fear disappeared and she managed to knock his apprentice down. She then fought with Hoyt managed to take the scalpel away from him and finally stabbed him to death. Both women came out of this nightmare alive with matching scars, knowing that their lives had changed for ever.

As Jane's birthday party was over Jane and Maura found themselves alone in her apartment, cleaning.

"You know you really don't have to do that, I can manage to clean up on my own."

"It's alright, I don't mind helping you." Maura replied as she finished cleaning some dishes in the sink.

As Jane was a few feet away from Maura she could see the scar on her neck. It wasn't a major cut, it only required a few stitches but Jane couldn't help to feel terrible that Maura had to go through this. She could handle the physical and psychological pain Hoyt had inflicted her but she couldn't bear seeing Maura in pain. As Jane was cleaning her apartment she could see that Maura was distant, that her eyes were empty like if she had lost a piece of herself. The spark that Jane loved to see in her gorgeous eyes had faded away. She knew that it would take time for her to get over what happened.

Hoyt had tortured them and was planning of doing what he always did with his victims : kill one forcing the other to watch. She knew that seeing her getting her troat cut must have traumatized Maura, but she was determined to help her and never to let Hoyt destroy his life.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jane said her hand on Maura's arm.

"I'm tired, but I should be fine, I'm still in shock from being tased. The effect should fade shortly, don't worry." Maura said still turning her back on Jane.

"Maura, please look at me."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Maura replied as she turned around but keeping her head down.

"Does it hurt?" Jane asked her hand on Maura's neck.

"No it doesn't, don't worry about it."

"I hope it won't leave a scar, we wouldn't a scar to mess up that perfect face of yours right?" Jane said cupping Maura's face with her hand, gently rubbing her cheek.

"You're sweet." Maura smiled blushing.

"I mean it. I'm glad he didn't make more damage than this."

"That's because of you, thank you for saving my life."

"You don't have to apologize, I did what I had to."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you kill him? You could have killed him on two separate occasions but you always wounded him rather than kill him. What made you do it this time?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, I don't."

"He threatened you Maura . He tased you, cut your throat and was planning on killing you and make me watch. When he attacked me I was paralyzed, having him on top of me, feeling his breath on my breath, I was prettified. Then he attacked you and I just saw red, seeing him hurt you gave me the strength to fight back. I just couldn't let him hurt you and once I was on top of him I just couldn't stop myself. You should know that I would never let anyone hurt you and live long enough to tell the story."

"Are you saying that you killed for me?"

"I always knew it would end like this let just say that seeing him hurting you precipitated things. I'm so sorry Maura, I never ever wanted to drag you into this."

"You didn't drag me into anything. I came with you voluntarily just like I went to see him with Agent Dean voluntarily . I'm here for you Jane you should know that."

"I know, I just wish you could help me without risking your life."

"Don't worry about it, we can both put this behind us now. Speaking of which I should go home, it's getting late." Maura said looking at her watch.

As the two women were standing in the middle of her kitchen Jane knew that she couldn't let her go, not like this, not after what they just went through together. Over the past few years Jane and Maura went through a lot. They survived Hoyt 3 times, Doyle twice, they survived Jane shooting herself, Ian almost breaking them apart. Their relationship had survived every possible challenges God had decided to send them and their devotion and love became stronger every time. Looking back Jane had no doubt that Maura was the person she wanted next to her when things went wrong and that she wanted to be the one saving her life if it needed to be saved. Jane was willing to give her life to her and she had just killed for her, even if no one really understood it the bond they shared was almost indestructible.

"You're not going anywhere, come on let's put you to bed." Jane said grabbing Maura's hand.

"I can drive home, really."

"I know but I want you to stay with me tonight." Jane said biting her lip.

"Are you scared of having nightmares?"

"No, it's the opposite, now that Hoyt is dead I know I'm finally going to sleep peacefully for the first time in years and I want you to be with me."

"You're sweet, and I would be happy to share your bed tonight. To be honest I don't think I have the strength to drive home."

"Good, let's find you something to wear."

A few minutes later Maura, wearing one of Jane large pajamas was lying in bed next to Jane. As she was looking at her she could feel that Jane even if she was still in shock was obviously more peaceful and so was she. Wearing Jane's clothes, smelling her perfume on her Maura felt safe for the first time in a long time. Maura always had affection issues, her mother wasn't very affectionate and she grew up being a little bit awkward, unable to clearly show or express her feeling. With Jane it was different. She felt that she could be herself. She knew Jane would never judge her or ask her to change. Actually Jane even if she had a strong temper and wasn't the type to make compromise was always trying to accommodate Maura's way of doing things. She always tried to make her feel comfortable so she can be herself around her. Jane was the first person she could talk to who actually understood her. She could see behind the appearance and saw that behind the good education, the money and the intelligence and successful Chief Medical Examiner was someone shy and unsecured who needed to be supported and comforted.

"So do you feel any different?"

"I guess I do...for the past few year I have been living in fear of what Hoyt might do . I knew he could come back at any time and hurt me or people I care about."

"Is this why you never really allowed yourself to get close to any one?"

"Yes being close to me meant being a target for Hoyt to play with. Now I finally feel that I can live my life freely but after all those years of pushing people away It almost became a second nature and I'm wondering if I'm still capable of being close to someone ." Jane replied starching the palm of her hand nervously.

"You're close to me…"

"It's different, you're… you know…"

"Your best friend."

"A little more than that."

"LLBFFS?" Maura joked remembering that Jane actually came up with that word.

"God, for someone so smart sometimes you like to play dumb don't you." Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't get the sarcasm."

"I…" Jane started flipping on her side to face Maura."I love you Maura. I mean I'm in love with you."

"So am I." Maura smiled cupping Jane's face as she slowly moved towards Jane before kissing her making her shiver from toe to head.

Jane and Maura were soul mates, everyone could see it including them but for some reason it took them to almost die together to have the courage to face their feelings. It took Jane seeing Maura being torture in front of her and almost getting killed and also taking a life to protect her to realize how much she meant to her. It took Maura to almost die under Hoyt's scalpel and to see Jane being torture and kill for her to finally have the courage to face her feelings. Both women knew that no matter how scared they were of being with each other it could never be worse than the fear of loosing each other. They realized that day that no fear of commitment or of getting close to someone was worth living another day without tasting each other's lips.

**So guys what do you think?It's a one shot but who knows if I have encouragement I might write more!I'm warning you thought when I start a story I don't stop!You know that...**


End file.
